The Secret Life of Sanford
by deidara-kupkake
Summary: Life for this quiet gangreen gang member might not be as boring as his friends think it is. But when a bitter part of his past comes back to haunt him, it's up to the gang with the help from the PPGZ to pull him back out. Incudes OC and slight yaoi-ness.
1. Labyrinth's prince

_**HI guys, I'm back with another story! I warning you now, this might be pretty hard to follow, so try and keep up or shot me a message with some questions, I will gladly clarify. By the way, don't be surprised if you see some familiar scenes from certain shows and stuff, (Heroes, Sonic, CSI, etc). It's all going to play in together, thanks and please R&R! **_

_**P.S. - will probably have some yaoi, or yaoi references, so don't flame me for that okay.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Powerpuff girls Z OR Powerpuff girls, nor do I own any other references that might come into play in the story.**_

_***ENJOY***_

8 years ago, in Labyrinth Isle: a large but remote island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, walked a young boy. He had sky blue hair that went to about his waist, tucked in a neatly loose braid with some falling over the right side of his face, crimson red eyes and fairly pale skin. He wasn't exactly scrawny, but he was thin and his height was shorter than most boys his age. He had small features and gentle eyes, and lightly black painted lips His name was Sanford P. Ingleberry, because of the odd lisp he was born with, everyone though that his middle initial was a "D", but it actually was "P". Sanford Percival Ingleberry was his name, though he was addressed as "young master" or "his highness" more than anything. Yes, this adorably devious little child was no other than the only son of Labyrinth's' prestigious King Gordon Ingleberry.

The young Sanford wandered around the castle grounds, picking and sniffing some of the exotic flowers that only grew in that area. The village was very old fashion, with it being so far from civilization. Their life could be described as very "medieval", knights and ladies, dunces and dragons, Kings and Queens, and wizards and magic. With the young prince being the only son and heir to the throne, he was taught the best way of fighting and defense in that area, sword fighting.

"Y-young Master, its t-time for your d-daily lessons," called a young blonde, servant girl. Sanford dropped the plant from his hands and brushed off his black silk Victorian school outfit, then followed the timid girl to the castle.

_*swish* *clang* *clash*_

It wasn't like sword practice was difficult, but Sanford always ended up getting tired at the end. It was just him against his faithful teacher, Sir Germaine, one of his father's knights.

Their blades met again and clashed loudly in the empty large upper castle chamber. Germaine swung his sword at Sanford again, though he ducked and used his small stature to slide under the older man's legs. Swing, clash, duck, swing, clash, duck, Sanford did a quick back flip and used his most powerful swing, enough to knock the sword straight out of Sir Germaine's hands. It clanked loudly and skidded to a stop halfway across the floor.

"Very well done Sire." he silently retrieved the sword. "You have greatly improved, not that you weren't skilled to begin with. I suppose that if what happens when you are the only son to King Ingleberry, class is over, you are dismissed."

Sanford gathered his things and bowed to his Master before exiting the room. He passed his fathers chambers when he heard strange voices passing through.

"_The Knights are ready Sire…"_

"_And you are sure that your Knights will go thought with it…"_

Then he heard his father's voice.

"_My knight are prided for their naïve loyalty, they will not ask questions, now, you are all dismissed, we shall continue tomorrow"_

"_As you wish me Lord" _

Sanford heard 5 pairs of footsteps coming towards the doorway, he quickly scurried behind the next corridor, waiting until the steps disappeared down the other hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed into his Father's private quarters. He knocked three times then let himself in.

"Father…"

"Sanford, my son, come in."

He did as he was told and sat in one of the many red velvet seats in front of his lavish and large desk, littered in maps and papers.

"Why have you come to see me this day, my son."

"I…heard some men talking in here, I was wondering what were they talking about?"

His father put down the quill that he was writing with and looked his son in the eye.

"My son, how much did you here?"

Hearing the change in his father's voice, Sanford thought quickly and altered his answer.

"Nothing much, just something about the knights…"

"Well then you needn't worry my son." He stood and faced the village though the large arch shaped window, his back to Sanford.

"My son, our land is growing weak and we need resources for our people. When you come of age and rule this land, you too will understand the price it takes to keep your people alive and well."

Sanford nodded his head in understanding as his father continued.

"Our village is fairly large and our knights are well trained and armed, the surrounding villages would be no match for us if we chose to attack."

Sanford widened his eyes.

"But won't innocent people be hurt if we attack, even if it is for our benefit"

King Ingleberry chuckled and placed his hand on his son's head.

"It is called a necessary evil, my son."

Sanford nodded uneasily, "will I be expected to fight as well?"

"You are one of the best knights I have, my son, I need you to fight with the other knights. Can I count on you, my son?"

Sanford looked into his father's old tired eyes, and sighed.

"Of course my father"

_***Two weeks later***_

A young black haired boy with freckles and a torn outfit ran through the volcanic ruins of Labyrinth. The sound of horses galloping could still be heard in the distance as he quickened his pace and quickly turned behind a rotting, scorched tree. The horses and angry knights quickly passed him, their sounds faded in the distance. He sighed in exhaustion and slid down to the ground, plopping his sword beside him.

"Phew, I finally lost those guys, but there's no time for resting" he stood and grabbed his sword, "not until King Ingleberry's head is on a silver platter."

He continued to run, trying desperately to reach the King's castle, and avenge his fallen village.

When King Ingleberry moved his troops out, they viciously attacked and pillaged the surrounding villages until there was nothing left. The king began to take the prisoners one by one and forced them to make more ammunition for the rest of the attack. This once beautiful and peaceful land grew cold and the sky darkened. Remains of towns, possessions, and town's people littered the ground. The boy glanced down at his fallen comrades with remorse. He was 10, a young self trained knight, and the son of the local blacksmith. His name was Ginger Black, a headstrong boy that wasn't too large for his age, though he used his attitude to make up for that.

"I can't believe…that all of this is happening." He slowed down as he began crossing the magma fields. The stone path was scorched and gazers filled with lava spewed up from the ground, rivers of lava flowed to the right, and the cliff the fell into the pit of lava was on the left. No, this wasn't the safest place for a child to be, but this was the only area the wasn't covered with the King's knights, or so he thought.

"Halt, who goes there?"

Ginger looked up to find the source of the voice. Not to far away was a young boy around his age, dressed in silver armor and wielding a large sword. He had a pointed silver helmet that only showed a few stands of his blue hair. He had his sword pointed at the ground, though he was ready to swing at any moment.

"I am Sanford Percival Ingleberry, top knight on Labyrinth Isle, only son and heir to King Ingleberry. State your name and you master, sir."

Ginger regained his posture and straightened up.

"My name is Ginger Black, and I have no master, if this bloodshed is what a knight is supposed to do!"

"Alright then, Sir Ginger, prepare for battle!"

Sanford whipped his sword up and charged with incredible speed at the stunned Ginger, thought he thought quickly and barely swung his sword up in a desperate block attempt. The swords clashed again and again as Ginger began to be pushed back towards to edge. Sanford swung at Ginger's stomach, barely grazing the cloth, as Ginger took the hilt of his sword and smashed it into the side of Sanford's face. The blue-haired knight slid under the other and slashed quickly at Ginger's shoulder, creating a painful gash. The black haired knight fell to the ground holding his wound and took a few breaths as the other stood up and charged once more. Sanford leapt in the air and did a series of flips, making a human saw blade out of himself, and aimed straight for Ginger. Barely leaping backwards several times, he landed on his back and skidded up against a large rock. Sanford rushed after him and wielded up his sword, ready for the final blow, but didn't expect Ginger to swing back his heels and kick him straight in the stomach, sending him crash landing into the ground. Ginger limped up to him and raised the hilt of his sword, and slammed it into the sides of his face causing the younger boy to fall unmoving to the ground.

Ginger stood back as the other knight began to move a bit, to sit up. During the last attack, Ginger had failed to notice that he had knock Sanford's helmet completely off, it now laid at his feet. The defeated boy's blue hair cascaded down his back and pooled on the ground, most in his face, though that didn't hide the bloody bruises on is face, nor the tears threatening to fall.

"I-I don't believe it, I was defeated by a mere knave, I-I have dis-honored my king and my village."

Ginger approached the fallen child, feeling a bit guilty now. Though Sanford looked up at him with nothing but determination and pride in his crimson red eyes.

"What are you waiting for, take the last strike and gain your honor." He lowered his head and waited for the painful slash, though when it never came, he slowly raised his head to look at Ginger.

"Don't you think enough blood has been shed?" Ginger chuckled softly but bitterly to himself.

"I don't understand, your chivalry is disgraceful."

"You can't be older than me, why would you want to throw away your life in a meaning-less battle."

"Those who fail their king are not fit to live."

Ginger looked at the boy one last time before heading off and leaving him still kneeling on the ground.

"Kid, you know what your father is doing is wrong, hurting all these innocents people and such. I thought that being a knight was all about protecting the innocent. Isn't there more to being a knight than just serving a king? When you come to your senses and decide to take a stand, come find me."

"Are you recommending that I go against my village, King, and Father?"

"…That choice is up to you."

Ginger walked away, leaving Sanford to his thoughts

_***8 years later, in Soundsville***_

"Eh, come on Snake, what's takin' ya." Ace popped a cigarette in his mouth as he yelled at the blue haired boy.

"Yessss, comingss bosss." Snake hurried us his pace and caught up with the rest of the gang, taking his rightful place next the leader. The sun was shining, another great sunny autumn day in Soundsville. The notorious Gangreen gang was heading to do what they do best, causing trouble and just annoying the crap outta anyone around them. Though today, they were going to do their favorite past time; spray painting the mayor's building with tons of vulgur graffiti, yes, fun indeed.

As they walked through the normally crowded streets of the town, they relized something strange, besides the point that everyone in town was running and screaming in the other direction. The sky seemed to darken and thunder roared in the clouds, Snake looked skeptical, but didn't seem fazed.

"Hey guys, how much you wanna bet that everybody's running cause of something' Mojo did." Ace as well as the rest of gang laughed at the frightened faces of the townspeople, except lil' Auturo.

"uhhh b-boss, t-that's not MOJO!" Lil' Auturo screeched as a car went flying past them, crashing into their beloved club house.

'NOOO! NOT THE CLUB HOUSE! The hells goin' on?"

The gang scattered as debris from broken building and cars went flying around.

"_Why doess thiss remindss me of ssomething…ssomething familiar?"_

Snake thought silently to himself as he dodged a piece of someone's door coming straight towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU IDIOTS DO!" Kara(Him) came running towards the gangreen gang, looking a mixture of confused, scared and pissed off.

"Wha' do ya mean, we didn't do nothing'." Ace argued back,

"Well if you didn't create this monster, and Mojo didn't, then who did?"

"Well who ever created this, we sure are gonna stop it!" Everyone looked up as Soundsville's 'heroines swooped in the air to fight against the monster.

The gangreen gang and Him follow them to get a better look at what was causing this madness.

They turned the corner to the main street and saw it standing there; like something from the middle ages, a large10ft man, clad in tons of glimmering black armor with a exceptionally strong sword that had an odd purple haze covering it. He rode on a large black stallion, who's eye sockets were bare except for a purple gas coming from them. They were levitating in the air, looking like a ghost from the medieval period.

"N-noss way, it can'tss bess…" Everyone glanced at Snake who's eyes were wide and was backing up slowly from the scene.

"Yo Snake, whats gotten into you-"

"YOU THERE!"

All attention turned toward the Black Knight, who was glaring right at them. He focused on the short blue haired member of the team.

"I knew I could find you here, my son"

All eyes refocused on Snake, as his eyes widened even more. He shook his head slowly back and forth.

"N-no Itss can'tss bes, you'ress suppose to bes dead?"

"I AM IMORTAL, and now I'll make sure that you can't stand in my way again!"The knight flew down on his stallion and grabbed Snake before anyone could even realize what happened.

"AHH! LETSS MESSS GO!" Snake squirmed under the man's grip but eventually fell unconscious from the purple haze surrounding him.

"Oh no you don't!" The powerpuff girls flew up toward the man, but were carelessly thrown back to the ground but a quick swing of the Knight's sword. They crash landed, bounced, then landed again face down on the concrete street as the man flew away with his hostage.

"Oh no! THAT BAD MAN'S GOT SNAKE!" Lil Auturo ran around in circles with tears bubbling everywhere.

"No worries Auturo, well get Snake back, but… why didn't that yguys want him anyways, he isn't very useful?"

"That's not very nice, considering the fact that he just got kidnapped…" Karou said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Though before Ace could shout a come back, they noticed someone running and shouting towards them.

"Hey you all! I need your help!"

The gang got quiet as a boy around 18 came skidding to a stop before them. He had shaggy black hair that was pulled back in a low ponitail, freckles, and was wearing black cargo pants with a white button down shirt. He had his hands on his knees and was panting as if he had just run a marathon.

He lifted his head, "Did *_pant* _any of _*wheeze*_ you guys see a blue haired kid around here?"

Ace and the gang looked at each other.

"Mabye, who wants to know-"

"A BIG BAD MONSTER TOOK OUR BLUE HAIRED FRIEND!" Lil Auturo shouted out, cutting off Ace.

"Crap! I'm too late, I gotta act now!" The boy pivoted on his heels and was about to run off again when Ace stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait a sec bud, why do you wanna know about where Snake went?"

"Ugg, I don't have time for this, and his proper name is Sanford!"

"h-how did you know that, just who the hell are you?"

"I'm an old friend of Sanford, and someone who's trying to save the world, but I can't unless you LET. ME. GO!"

"Not until you tell me whats going on!"

"Grr, FINE fine, whatever, just grab your friends and hurry up, we don't have much time!"

"Good, alright gang, you heard him, lets go! By the way kid, what's your name?"

"The name's Ginger, and I'll explain everything else along the way."

The Gangreen gang and Him ran after Ginger who was going at top speed.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Miyako asked Momoko.

"What ever they're getting themselves into can't possible be good, we had better tag along!"The girls joined the group as they began what will soon become one of the biggest adventures of their lifetime.

_***TBC***_

_**Alright, that concludes chapter 1, and I really hope you all enjoy it. If you don't understand something feel free to shoot me a message and I will gladly clear things up.**_

_**FAQ**_

_***No, Sanford's nose is not gigantic in the flashback, I'll say it gets that way after he gets hit by the black light**_

_***We'll just say that Ginger knew it was Snake was Sanford because they're aren't many sky blue haired people in Soundsville, or he was stalking him, whichever works for you.**_

_***in the flash backs, he still has a lisp, but it isn't as drastic as it is when he's in his black light form.**_


	2. Blast to the past

_**Alright guys, here's chapter 2! This part might be confusing because it includes time travel. If you need any questions answered, just tell me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls OR Powerpuff girls Z, nor do I own any of the references from other shows that I'm using.**_

_***~***_

"Alright, we're here!"

Everyone slowed to a stop as they arrived at the old, abandoned Caliburn Church; a gothic nightmare of a place that was partially destroyed in a fire.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? Aren't we supposed to be SAVING SNAKE?" Lil' Arturo screamed, stomping around!

"This is how we will, are you guys coming?" Ginger walked in the building and everyone else followed. They made their way to the black silk covered altar and Ginger removed his blue crystal necklace.

"Wait just a flippin' second! What's going on, how are we gonna help Snake in this old rundown place?" Ace questioned, crossing his arms.

Ginger sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I told you already, I'll fill you in when we get there."

"When we get where, I'm getting sick of you being so shady!" Buttercup added in, getting irritated.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll tell you the whole story and I'll only say it once, though you probably won't understand. It all started 8 years ago on the island of Labyrinth Isle, where Sanford…I mean… Snake and I grew up," Ginger glanced around quickly too make sure that everyone was still listening, "That man that was attacking your city was our evil former King, King Ingleberry, and as you already figured out, Snake was and still is the one and only son of King Ingleberry-"

"Wait a second, since I seem to be the only one putting this together, are you saying that creepy blue haired big nose boy…is a PRINCE?!" Blossom asked, throwing her arms in the air.

Ginger grinned smugly, "hmm, that's right, which is why I have no idea why he would waste his time with you all, but that's beside the point. Back to what I was saying, King Ingleberry had a thirst for power, he wanted to rule more land, and was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. At that time, Snake was only 8 years old and completely obedient to his father's will, so as one of the youngest and best swordsman in the village, he was forced to fight as well." Ginger clenched his fist, remembering their first battle together…

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't you think enough blood has been shed?" Ginger chuckled softly but bitterly to himself._

"_I don't understand, your chivalry is disgraceful."_

"_You can't be older than me, why would you want to throw away your life in a meaning-less battle."_

"_Those who fail their king are not fit to live."_

_**End of flashback**_

Ginger continued " Though thankfully, 2 years later, when he was 10, he finally came to his senses and we both took him down together, though how naïve of us to think that we could so easily put an end to him."

"But if you guys stopped him, why is he here now, and why did he want Snake?" Bubbles asked.

"Very good questions, in our village there was a legend about a magical onyx orb, created by Hades, the Greek God of the underworld. Supposedly, the orb grants its user immortality, though not without a costly price, you must sacrifice your own soul."

"This is why he didn't look human." Him thought out loud. "But that still doesn't explain why he wanted Snake."

"Like I said, Sanford was and probably still is one of the best swordsman around and one of the only swordsmen that can wield the sacred sword, Excalibur! With him out of the way, nobody else would stand a chance against him. That and the fact that virtually nobody can get past Sanford's sword fighting."

Everyone nodded their head dumbly, except Ace, who was still skeptical.

"Is he really that good, I don't believe it"

"Well you can see for yourself when we get there. We have to go back in time to stop King Ingleberry from getting that orb. Are you guys ready, stand back" Ginger placed his necklace in the crack on the altar and stood back as a blue haze began to circle around it. The haze began to engulf a large portion of the floor, creating a time warping whirlpool.

Everyone jumped back as Ginger stepped in and began to slowly sink. "Well aren't you guys coming along?"

Everyone looked around at each other, Ace was the first to move.

"If this is the only way to stop that freak, and make him give us back our Snake, them I'm goin'!" Ace jumped in, and the rest of the gangreen gang followed. Him went in next, and the powerpuff girls joined at the last minute, right before the pool disappeared, and everything went black.

_***Some time later, Labyrinth Isle, 6 years ago***_

Everyone woke with a jump as ice cold water splashed on their faces.

"BLEH, WHAT THE.."

"Eeeee! COLD COLD!"

"Grrr, ARE YOU OUTTA' YOUR' MIND!"

Ginger just stood tapping his face and holding a now empty, dripping bucket.

"I thought you all were dead, haven't you ever time jumped before" Ginger shook his head and chuckled quietly at Blossom's flustered face.

"NO, HAVE YOU!"

"Yes, in fact I've been to this time period many times before. I always had a hunch that the Dark King would return, but my prediction came too late."

Everyone stood to their feet now, listening to what he was saying.

"I've been back here searching for the onyx orb, many say it was just a legend, but I knew it existed."

"If you were back here before, why didn't you just defeat the King then." Big Billy asked.

"Well I would have, if I was just strong enough, and even if I defeated him, I still had to find the orb the granted him immortality."

As they continued asking questions, they began walking through what they thought to be a large field. It must have been autumn because the ground was covered in multi-colored leaves, and the scent of apples and pumpkins filled the air. They headed into a forest, with crystal clear lakes and large trees that were covered in orange leaves. The place was beautiful, and far too calm to be in the middle of a war.

"I thought that this place was suppose to be in the middle of a war, I've caused lots of trouble myself but this is just pathetic…" Him said, seeming unimpressed.

"We are, but at this time, this area hasn't been touched yet. Give it about 3 days, and all this will be destroyed." Ginger replied sadly.

"Oh no, how awful." Bubbles said, on the verge of tears.

"So, you never did tell us why you wanted to find Snake in the first place." Blossom asked Ginger.

"Right, right. Well two reasons actually; one because I figured that with Sanford by my side, perhaps we could both defeat the King and find the orb in one shot, and secondly because when realized that the Dark King had risen and I knew that Sanford would be in trouble, but… I didn't get there fast enough. I saw him being carried away, but I couldn't do anything." Ginger lowered his head in remorse and clenched his fists.

"I won't fail him though, I will save him and save my town."

"But why?" Buttercup asked

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much, for Snake. I mean sure I would help my friends if they were in trouble, but to go across the world, back in time, and fight an evil immortal being over one person seems a little…I don't know…extreme."

Ginger pondered over these words, then place his hand on his cheek and smiled a little. "I guess I just care for him that much"

"Awwww, how sweet!" Bubbles clasped her hands together as happy tears bubbled up in her blue eyes.

"Hmm" Ginger closed his eyes and laughed. "Oh right, I did have a question for you all…"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for the question.

"What is with the way you guys dress, and what's up with the green skin. I mean, when I moved away from Labyrinth Isle I realized how strange we were from the rest of the world, but I never knew how strange Soundsville was…"

Everyone face-faulted as Ginger casually picked with his nails.

"I'll tell you what's strange...THIS WHOLE SITUTATION OF TIME TRAVEL AND IMMORTAL EVIL KNIGHT KINGS, THAT'S WHATS STRANGE!" Him replied, his voice booming.

Ginger snickered smugly "but at least I'm not wearing lipstick and a clown outfit"

Though before Him could come up with a come back, Ginger immediately shushed everyone and told them all to duck behind a rather large bush.

"Alright guys, stay quiet and look over there."

Ginger pointed to a small child with sky blue hair that was tied in a braid, he was wearing a black silk Victorian style school outfit and a black cloak that was embedded with red gems. He was running quite quickly through the trees until he made it to an open clearing where the larger portion of the water was. He kneeled and took deep breaths, then dropped the silver sword he held to the ground.

"Finally, I think I lost them" The child spoke softly to himself as he sat back and picked up a chrysanthemum and sniffed it gently.

"Hmm, can you guess who the little cutie is?" Ginger said, barely above a whisper.

"Nah, how is we suppose to know?" Ace said, not too quietly.

"Shhh! And yes I would expect you too know, after all, you all were friends with him right. What's a little skin color change?"

The group looked again at the little child who was still picking at random arrangements of flowers.

"You…you don't mean that this kid is…" Bubbles could barely finish her sentence.

"Yup, little prince Sanford Percival Ingleberry"

"WHA! NO WAY!" Blossom immediately covered Buttercup's mouth as she blew their cover.

Sanford stood up and grabbed his sword, pointing it sharply at the bush.

"Who goes there! Come out and face me!"

"Nice job big mouth" Ginger whispered harshly at Buttercup, who just rolled her eyes.

Ginger stood up and walked out from behind the bush.

"I'm not here to fight you, your lordship, you can lower you weapon." Ginger half bowed to the skeptical boy who simply glanced at the remaining teammates behind the bush.

"Who are they, what do they hide from?" Sanford asked, still refusing to lower his weapon.

"These are my comrades from the outside world, they have come to help end the dark King's reign." Ginger finished his statement and signaled for the others to come out from behind the bush. The complied and walked over to where he was very slowly, Sanford's sword following them the whole way.

"What are you waiting for, bow already" Ginger whispered harshly, glaring at the group."

"HA! That'll be the day." Ace crossed his arms stubbornly.

"DO IT!"

"Fine fine, keep ya' pants on," The group got down to one knee as Sanford slowly lowered his sword and approached the group.

"You come from a different place to stop our King…why?"

"I…owe it to a friend of mine" Ginger replied.

"A friend of yours, yes I understand. In fact, I was about to summon a…friend of mine. He was right about my father, and now I need his help to clean up my mess." Sanford turned his head and headed back over to the waters edge. "If you are truly fighting against our King, then I invite you to join our rebellion. Though I shall warn you now, safety isn't guaranteed."

The others were still in a daze from the strangeness of all of the, Ginger answered for the group.

"We would be honored to, sire"

The others watched as Sanford did a similar routine of placing a blue crystal necklace in the ground. The same blue haze covered the lush green grass and a strange glowing pattern stretched in a circle right in front of Sanford's feet. He took and step back and got on his knees again, placing his hands firmly on the glowing pattern.

"Rise oh τίμησε έναν, rise oh τίμησε έναν, αυξάνονται και να μας βοηθήσει να νικήσουμε το κακό ancient"

Everyone stepped back as the blue haze began to spread forward and swirl in a glowing vortex.

It finally began to clear, a shaggy black haired child only a few years older than Sanford appeared in the now disappearing blue pattern. He looked around quickly, as if confused, but when a saw Sanford, a smug grin crossed his face.

"So, you finally came to your senses, huh kid."

_**Alright, that's the end of chapter 2, hope you all are enjoying it! BTW the words that Sanford mutters in the end is Greek for "rise oh honored one, rise oh honored one, rise and help us defeat the ancient evil" Pretty cool huh, anyways, please R&R!**_


	3. time to act

**HI guys! Here's chappie 3 of my story. Sorry this one took a little bit longer, but I will try my hardest to update more often :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own PPG or PPGZ or any references that I might also use!  
Enjoy :)  
~**

Everyone looked toward the young scruffy haired boy that sat in the center of the disappearing aura. Sanford smiled sadly at the young boy's gaze, but then turned in a 'huff'.

"I...I can't help but to admit that you were right about everything; my father, my village...even me. And now I need your help, oh honorable knight, to defeat my father and bring peace back to this once peaceful village." Sanford stayed in his kneeling position, his face towards the ground as he awaited a response.

The young boy smiled, "I was the one who told you that this was the best decision, of coarse I'll help." he bent a little and grabbed Sanford by the arm, bringing him up into a standing position, "and no need to be so formal, just call me Ginger."

Sanford smiled and straightened his back, feeling reassured that all of this fighting will soon come to an end.

_(to help everyone not be so confused; older Ginger is going to be called 'Ginger' and younger Ginger is going to be called 'Gin'. Same with older Sanford being called 'Snake' and younger Sanford being called 'Sanford')_

Gin and Sanford started to walk along the path deeper in the forest, Sanford turned around to the others, who were still awestruck about everything that just happened, besides Ginger.

"Well, weren't you all going to help us defeat the dark king?" Sanford asked impatiently.

"Of coarse we are, pardon my friends here, they are not use to being in the presence of a prince." Ginger smiled at the skeptical child, and sent a glance to the rest of the group, signaling them to play along.

Sanford left Gin's side and walked over to the group, a gently smile crossing his young face.

"No need to treat me differently, there is nothing different about me besides a meaningless title. Thats one of the bad things about being in a high position, nobody treats you like a normal child, only like a statue of royalty." He smiled at the group again but was taken back by there strange and confused faces. Sanford held his hand to his mouth and giggled quietly as he hurried back to Gin's side.

"This...is gonna be one helluva strange trip." Ace muttered under his breath as they began walking again.

"Awww! Little Snake is sooo....CUTE!!" Miyako squealed.

"I never thought I would ever hear someone say that about Snake" Ace laughed.

"Well at least not after you guys screwed him up..." Ginger muttered under his breath.

"'SCREWING HIM UP' How is giving someone ULTIMATE POWER 'screwing them up?!" Him shouted

"Turning someone into a green delinquent isn't exactly my definition of ultimate power-"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Karou shouted at the quarreling semi adults.

Gin and Sanford looked back at the scene and just laughed.

"Man, old people are strange..."

"Gin, thats not nice" Sanford gave another quick giggle as Gin wrapped his arm around his waist, making them walk closer together. Still leaving the group completely stunned.

~**back in the present with Snake and Daddy Dearest~**

Snake woke in a daze, still slightly woozy from that strange purple gas. He looked around the place he was in: A large throne room, candles lining the wall and large arch shaped windows nearing the back. The floor seemed to be engraved in a strange Celtic design, and it would occasionally give off a blue light. The ceiling was covered in paintings of angels holding harps and covered in silk. The place was peaceful, but still had a mysterious chill in the air. Snake pulled at the chains that bounded his feet and wrists without much of a result, and slumped his head against the wall behind him.

"If onlyss Ace wass here, he'd know whatss to do" Snake heard himself and laughed at his statement. "Yea right, everything that bosss sayss to do alwayss failss in the endss-"  
"Which is exactly what he did to you, my son"

Sanford looked around for the source of the voice and saw the man you kidnapped him. He stood in the doorway, clad in black shiny armor with a dark mask, the same purple haze leaking from his eye sockets and his neck.

He walked towards Snake as he backed himself further against the wall.

"Why do you scurry from me, my son?"  
"Don'tss call mess that you monster, you aren'tss my fazza!"  
"Aren't you at least appreciative of what I did for you, releasing that disgusting black light."

"Wha…what do youss mean?"  
"Why don't you take a look for your self, Sanford"

Snake cringed at hearing his name again, but his attention was torn when a large crystal mirror jutted from the stone floor and appeared in front of him. He nearly choked on air when he took another glance at himself; his beloved sailor hat had been long abandoned on the other side of the room, his blue hair had grown at least several inches for now it fell down his back and barely swept against the floor, his eyes had gotten less snake-like and resembled more normal crimson eyes and purple lined pupils that was still snake shaped. His nose had shrunk down and now was nothing more than average, though the biggest difference was that his once emerald green skin was a pearly ivory color, paler than most people, but still had a beautiful milky glow.

Snake opened and closed his black lined mouth over and over again, trying to believe what he was seeing in front of him, though no matter how many times he closed and reopened his eyes, the picture still remained.

He was so transfixed in the mirror's image that he didn't realize the Knight walking up behind him.

The Knight grabbed Snake's chin roughly forcing the boy to look at him.

"You were born royalty, and you shall resemble the family you came from, not some rat from the streets like your 'friends'"

Snake tore his face from the man's grip. "Don'tss youss dare talkss about my friendss that way!"

The man gave a smug grin as he looked away from Snake's harsh glare. He walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a piece of jewelry that sat on a red velvet pillow on a marble column. It was a sparkling red crown, though instead of standing up, it was the kind that wrapped around the forehead and clasped in the back of the head. It had a beautiful onyx gem in the center, with smaller gems trailing it. The center had a similar Celtic design to the one that was on the floor. The gem had an ere blue glow that would emerge every few seconds. Snake eyed the jewel curiously as his father carried it over to him.

"You WILL make an excellent heir to the throne, even if you aren't completely in control."

Snake thrashed against the chains in an attempt for freedom as the blue glow increased. It was placed and latched onto his head and the blue glow died down, Snake slumped against the wall as his vision began to blacken, his father's grin being the last thing he saw.

**~back to the past with our misfit heroes~**

It was "follow the leader"; Sanford and Gin were in front, Ginger and Him were behind them,still scowling at each other, Miyako Karou and Momoko were in third place, them gangreen gang slumped behind in last place. Their trip was silent, aside from the hushed whispers between Gin and Sanford.

"So have you been fighting much?"

"Only when I need to, being the prince requires calmness, but force only when needed."

"Oh, i see"

"So where have you been all this time-"  
"LOOK UP AHEAD!" Miyako cried out.

Everyone looked in her direction and saw a large village, quite beautiful actually. It was quiet, too quiet for a war to be brewing inside of it. The Labyrinth village was know for it's prestige and royal beauty. The trees were covered in multi covered leaves and the villagers were running here and there carrying babies and food from the shops. The place was quite a nice size, though a dark purple castle could be seen on a hill in the far end of the village.

"Wow, Labyrinth village really has changed!" Gin said, taking a look around the village.

Ginger sighed, too quietly for anyone else to hear, "too bad it isn't going to stay this way..." Momoko turned around.

"Did you say something Ginger?"  
"hmm, nope, it was nothing."

Gin turned to the group,"well my sword has gotten a little rusty, do you think we could stop by in town and visit the blacksmith?"

"That would be a great idea, and a good time to fill these guys in on any questions they might have." Ginger responded, pointing back at the others.

"Are you going to come along Sanford?" Gin asked, extending a hand out toward the quiet boy.

"Well... I would but... I'm afraid that I would be recognized as a traitor in town, I had better stay out here, you all go."

"Oh, okay then, we shall return shortly."

"May your trip be safe," Sanford forced a smile and waved goodbye to the others as he placed his black hood over his head and remained in hiding.

TBC! 

**Probally not one of my longest chapters, but it's done. Things will get very interesting in later chapters. BTW for all of you that might review, please answer this question... "DO YOU WANT ANY ROMANCE IN THIS STORY, YAOI OR NOT?" I didn't know if I wanted; Snake/Ace, Sanford/Gin eventually Snake/Ginger, Ginger/Him (maybe), Ginger/Miyako Momoko or Karou? What ever you think might go best, just shoot me a message or review :) THANKS!**


	4. plan in action

**Sorry this update took so long, the last few weeks of school have been kicking my butt, lol :) But now that its summer, I'm really going to try to update more often, okay! **

**And a special thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing my story, your feedback really helps.**

**BTW: I just realized that in earlier chapters, I've been bouncing between the Japanese and English versions of the power puff girl's names, sorry about that, I'll try to not do that anymore *sheepish grin***

~**in the past with Ginger and the misfit team~**

The village was quite nice, villagers speeding around here and there, completely ignoring the unmistaken group of misfits in front of them. The gangreen gang, Him, and the group of girls were following Gin and Ginger through the flocks of people.

"So, do you'll have any questions about what's going on so far?"

The gang glared at him with tired eyes.

"Questions?…none of this makes any sense." Kaoru grumbled under her breath.

"I think I hurt my brain just trying to keep up with all of this." Miyako squeeled.

"Whatever, all this walking is making my feet sore!" Momoko complained.

"Ugg, would you girls stop complain, I'm too tired for this" Ace muttered, dragging his feet along the stone street.

"Wow…you all really are pathetic," Ginger added in with a smirk.

"Well I have a question or two about what is going on," Him stated in his normal effeminate fashion, waving his hand around.

"mkay, what is it?"

"Well, I just want to make sure that I have all this business in the right order" Him began, "So Snake is a wealthy runaway prince from Labyrinth Isle."

"Yup"

"His father is an evil immortal being that wants to take over the world."

"Uh-huh""So to escape his father, he came to Soundsville and just happened to be hit by the black light."

"You got it""So he spent the last 6 year bumming around with these idiots as his father planned to rule the earth."

"Yup"

"And you were searching this entire time to try to find him because you knew that his father would rise again. So you some how tracked him to Soundsville Tokyo, found us, and took us on a time traveling journey to prevent to worlds destruction…"

"That's the gist of it all"

"…yup, we're crazy"

**~still in the past, 1 hour later~**

Gin swung around his newly polished sword, examing it from all angles.

"Perfect job, here's your payment." Gin handed the elderly man the needed sum of money before catching up with the others, making their way back to the forest.

"We don't have any time to lose. From my calculations, and all the times that I have been in the past, we really only have until Saturday's sunset, that is when the skies darken, and the King becomes immortal." Ginger explained to the others.

"Monday…Tuesday… but today is Wednsday, that means that we barely have 3 days to find this thing." Miyako cried out.

"Which just means we have to move faster!" Momoko threw her fist in the air and ran towards the front of the group. "FOR THE SAKE OF THE FREE WORLD!" Momoko looked around for supporters, only to see that they had already reached the entrance to the forest, and completely ignored her."

"NANI! Wait for me!" she wailed, running after the group.

They walked back to the spot where they had left Sanford behind, behind a few apple trees and by the lake that they where following.

"Hey there he is," Gin whispered. He pointed to the blue haired boy, who was kneeling at the edge of the water bank, picking apart the petals of a blue tulip. He laid sprawled on the forest floor, softly singing something to himself.

_"In the night life do you see what you dream? _

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you then you may realize, _

_All the creatures saw with the light._

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then, you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Only you know if we shall last._

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor you waited, never came._

_If you are able, would you go change the past?_

_There's a furball with one last chance._

_And I might know of our future_

_But then you still control the past _

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight._

_Cause every night I will save your life_

_And every night I will be with you_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution _

_Cause every night I will make it right _

_And every night I will come to you_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution."_

"Wow, who knew that Snake could sing?" Miyako asked in a hushed whisper.

"This whole thing is getting stranger; I'm going to need to document all of this." Momoko replied, pulling out her trusty notebook and pen, beginning to scribble down notes furiously.

Ginger walked towards the clearing and cleared his throat to get the young boy's attention.

"Your highness, we have returned, and are ready to assists you." Ginger bowed slightly, still watching the startled child. Sanford's expression changed to a smile as he walked over and patted Ginger on the head.

"There is no need to be so formal, you are helping me and my country, I am eternally grateful. I was actually wondering when you all would return"

"Are you ready to do this?" Gin asked.

"hmm," Sanford smiled sadly, "I don't think I'll ever be 'ready', but I need to do what is best for _my _country. If I'm ever going to rule this land, I must learn how to put my personal feelings aside."

"That…was sooo…beautiful!" Miyako said as her eyes began tearing up.

"Uh-huh…, now we need a plan. Brute strength and sheer force wont work, I know, I've tried many times before. We need to focus on finding that onyx orb."

"Onyx orb? Isn't that just a myth, how can that help us?" Sanford asked.

"Yea, I thought so too, but you have to trust me on this, that orb gives your father immortality in the far future."

"The…future, how would you know that?" Sanford questioned.

"I can't explain now, but we need to focus on finding that orb, it's our only hope."

"Well I trust you, and I have heard about the orb's power's before. So if that is your approach, then I might be able to assist." He smiled and walked back to where he was before, "I have a plan, would you join me?"

The others walked over to him and sat in a circle around the map that Sanford pulled from his cloak and laid out. It was dingy and slightly ripped, though it held detailed trails and underground tunnels to many different locations.

"How intricate, where are we on this map?" Him asked, seeming interested.

"We," Sanford pointed to a small forest in the south-western part on the map, "are right here in Labyrinth Isle's forest." He grabbed a pen from his cloak pocket, "We need to get here, here, here, uhh...here, here, and here" Sanford said as he circled six different temple-like structures; one in Egypt, the Indian rain forest, Russia, Italy, Mexico, and China. They are called 'Gaia Gates'"

"What! why...how...are we supposed to get there in...?" Momoko glanced at he watch, then her notebook, "... 2 days, 18 hours, and 56 minutes!""I was going to get to that," Sanford waved her off, "I was once reading a story about the legend of the onyx orb, It said that it resides at...that temple." Sanford pointed at the temple near Hawaii. "Though the story said that it would only open if all the mystic chaos emeralds (reference from Sonic XD) were placed together in front of the entrance way. Gin and I already have two of the emeralds, so the others must be in these six temples."

"How do you have two of the emeralds already?" Momoko asked.

"That's a completely different story, but it will be explained later on." Sanford replied, glancing at Gin.

"Well that's great...and I might have flunked geography class...twice, but I know that there is no way to get from here to Egypt to Indian to Russia and to where ever else in just two days." Ace said pushing up his glasses and crossing his arms.

Sanford smiled, "I know that, there's a way to teleport from temple to temple. Only members of the royal family are able to activate it, so I 'I'll handle that."

Karou leaned over the map to get a better glance, "So we just have to get in one of these temples to be able to access the others, right?"

"Precisely." Ginger said in response. "We just need to choose which one is closest to us."

Everyone leaned in and looked at the map, trying to measure the distance from their location to where they need to go.

"They all seem pretty far me..." Lil Arturo said, very bored.

"Well the closest one is...there!" Gin said as he pointed to a dull purple temple, right above the Ingleberry castle.

"That's my room Gin." Sanford said, playfully hitting him on the head.

"Is that why it's s different color than the other temples?" Momoko asked, still documentering.

"No, it's that color because it's a deactivated temple, the chaos emerald isn't there anymore, and the Ingleberry castle just happened to be built around it, so they let it become my room."

"Is there still a portal there?" Him asked.

"Well of course not-... well, wait there might be one, I never though about it , but you can't remove a portal, so it must still be there. Though getting into the Ingleberry castle won't be easy, especially not at a time like this." Sanford said, tapping his chin.

Ginger stood up and brushed his clothes off, well that's our best bet, it might be tough getting into the castle, but I don't see any other choice, especially because we're on an island in the middle of the ocean. So we get to that portal and get those chaos emeralds to get that orb and save the world!"

Sanford stood after Ginger and grabbed his fallen sword off the ground, "if you all are ready, then I say the time to act is now, lets go!"

**TBC!**

**Tons of dialogue in this crappie, I know :) Those lyric are from Silver the Hedgehog's theme song, it's called "Dreams of an Absolution" it's and awesome song! And you are about to see a lot of references from Sonic Unleashed. Like the 6 Gaia gates.**

**BTW, if you're interested in seeing what they look like, and if you have Sonic Unleashed, Sanford's room looks like the "Spagonia Gaia gate", The Mexico Gaia gate looks like the "Shamar Gaia Gate", The Italy gaia gate looks like the "Apotos Gaia gate", The Russian Gaia gate looks like the "Holoska Gaia gate", The China gaia gate looks like the "Chun-Nan" , The Indian Gaia gate looks like the "Adabat Gaia gate", and the Egypt Gaia gate looks like the "Mazuri Gaia gate" The Hawaii gaia gate would look like one in the very very end, ya know, the final battle stage with the light and dark gaia. Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you want to do about romance in this.**


	5. Hello old friend

**Hi again peeps :) Sorry this update took a little bit longer than I expected, I've been volunteering at boy scout camp, and that has been taking up almost all my time over the last week. But it's over now, so I'll have time to hopefully update all my stories! Disclaimer: as you all already know, I don't and will never own any of the characters (except Ginger...I own him) or any of the references in this.**

**Enjoy!**

"speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**[Back in the present time with Snake]**

_"sixss hundred seventyss five thousand and two tiles on the ceiling...ohss I missed one, sixss hundred seventyss five thousandss and threess tiles on the ceiling. I guess I should start counting the floor tiles." _Snake lay unmoving on his bed staring up at the Celtic style ceiling of his room, letting his one exposed eye count along each of the ridges. He laid in his old black Victorian outfit, in his old room, on his old bed, in his old castle of a house, not even trying to bother thinking about how to get out of this situation.

_"Who am Iss kiddingss, there'ss no way I can get outta heress on my own, especially notss with this stupid thing on my head, I canss barely movess a muscle with it, whatever energy or magicss is inside of it iss pretty powerfulss..." _If he tried hard enough, he could move around a little, but when the blue glow emerged from the stone on the crown, it immediately immobilized the person, causing them to fall flat on the floor.

He used some of the strength he had to slide himself up further on the bed, instead of laying on his back, he slid his back up against the back of the large black silk Victorian canopy bed. He glanced around his luxurious room with a sad sigh.

His room was huge, bigger the Princess's room, actually...it made her room look pretty pathetic. His room had marble and stone Celtic floor and wall designs and high ceilings with tons of candles lining the walls, filling the sanctum with different smells. Two large stone fountains stood of both sides of the staircase leading to his bed, and two smaller ones on either side of the door and in the upper corners of the room. There was a large staircase that led to his large canopy bed, old church style windows along the back wall while four sealed doors lined both sides of the room, two on each side. There were multiple large stone arches hanging over the staircase with water that flowed both over and under them from the sides of Snake's bed into the larger fountains towards the bottom. Finally, the floor on the upper level of his room was littered with rare and exotic flowers, from all over the world.

Though despite the glamour, elegance, and exoticness of the place, Snake just grimaced at it before sliding back down in a laying position, returning to counting tiles.

"Thiss place...Acess woulds laugh at me, he wouldss like itss here." Snake chuckled at himself as he lost count at six hundred seventy five thousand and twenty tiles. Then he began to think about someone that he hadn't thought about in a while.

"hmm...Ginger, I wonder how hess doing? I haven't seen that goofy kid in a while...whatss would he do right now?

He sat up again and tried to pry the crown of his head, only to fail again and fall on his back.

**(quick note, it's kinda difficult to type while including Snake's hissing, so just pretend it's there, but i'm not going to include the additional "ssss" okay)**

"This is so stupid, if I had just fought harder with Ginger all those year ago, I wouldn't even be in this problem. If only I had...wait a second, that's it!" Snake slowly lifted himself from the bed and leaned against one of the support beams, then slowly began to descend the large staircase to the bottom floor of his room.

_"It's not a matter of where of why I screwed up, but a matter of when I screwed up. If I can just go back and fix that, then all this wouldn't have ever happened. Thankfully, I still remember how my room works, and if I'm right, then the portal should still be there._

Snake walked to the first door that was up against the left wall in his room. It would seem to be sealed off, but he knew better.

_"Before going to the past, I had better get rid of this thing, or at least hinder it somehow...but what could withstand its power?"_

Snake's eyes widened when the answer came straight to him, "I remember!" He shuffled back to the top floor of his room and headed to another door way that was to the right of his bed. It opened by itself when the blue crystal that had been previously placed around his neck began to glow. He walked down the seemingly endless hallway when he then came to a small room.

It had nothing but a small marble column and something sticking out of the top of it. Snake approached it cautiously.

"Hello there, old friend..." Snake slowly reached his gloved hand toward the tip of the object when a glow began to appear. Then with more force than he though he had needed, he tore the silver and black sword from the column, then stumbled back when he felt the sudden surge of power run through his veins.

"Hello Caliburn, it's been quite a while." He smiled at his old forgotten weapon and ran back down the dark corridor, not as hindered by the crown's dark magic.

_"This should make things much easier, especially because most of the crown's magic has been neutralized."_

Snake made his way to the door, which opened from his crystal, and walked into a larger room, which had 8 different portals-like structures on the floor, all of which began to glow at the sudden awakening.

"Now all I gotta do I hop in the portal that will take me to my room, but to my room far enough in the past that it will put me right when Ginger and I had tried to take my father down the first time...shouldn't be too hard."

He walked to the first lavender portal.

"Alright, when the power begins to surge through me, all I gotta do is think of the moment in time I was to get to, or else I'll just be dropped back here. The minute I reactivated this portal, my fazza probably felt the sudden energy surge, he's sure to be on his way up here right now, no time for second chances."

Snake walked into the portal and began to remember him and Ginger fighting his father, 3 days before that, when they had reunited. That's where he wanted to go.

In a sudden flash of blue light, the run away prince was gone.

**[In the past with Ginger and the gang]**

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE FRONT DOOR WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!"

Ginger, Gin, Sanford, and the group from Soundsville dashed down the Ingleberry Castle upper corridor, desperately avoiding arrows and the hoard of Labyrinth's finest knights that were right on their tails.

"Aren't you guys like the Powderpuff girls Z or something, can't you do something?" Ginger yelled towards the girls running behind him.

"Well we would but...we've never had people actually _shooting_ at us." Momoko argued back

"Yea, we aren't use to firearms and actual dangerous weapons, just wack job robots." Miyako chimed in, almost outta breath from running so far.

"That and we don't have time to actually transform..." Karou added.

Sanford ran up to the front next to Ginger.

"Just a bit further, once we get in my room, we can run straight to the Gaia gates and get out of here, but we do not want to cause too much attention."

The group ran up the large stone staircase and turned down the next right hallway, leading to a series of doorways.

"ARG! WHICH DOOR IS YOURS?" Ace yelled impatiently.

"Uhh...this one, right here, quick everyone." They all lost the guards and headed for the last door, burst through it and landed in a squirming heap on the ground.

"well...that went well..." Gin muttered, half his body currently crushed by Big Billy.

Sanford slithered out of the pile first. "Come, we must hurry to the Gaia gates, they must be back on our trail by now."

Everyone slowly untangled themselves and headed for the door that Sanford and Gin were headed to.

"Wait a second; I thought that the gate was in your bedroom. Where are we?" Karou asked, looking around the elegant shine like place.

"This is my room, it is...a little much, but I like it very much." Sanford spoke, heading toward the camouflaged doorway.

"_THIS _is your room? Man I wish Princess was here to see this, she'd have a cow!" Miyako nearly doubled over laughing.

Sanford chuckled softly, "I'm glad that my room impresses you all, but all distractions aside, we must hurry to the gates.

Everyone headed for the door, which automatically opened when Sanford's crystal necklace came close enough to it.

"Alright now, everyone in here." The gang walked closer to 8 portal structures on the ground, when Sanford suddenly stopped.

"Yo Sandy, what's up?" Karou asked him.

"I-I don't know, it feels like...someone's using the portal...but I don't know how, unless-"

"-unless it someone coming from our time period, but who else knows about this?" Ginger asked the group.

Before anyone could answer, a bright light emerged from the lavender portal, and a figure began to emerge from it.

"Wha-what's that? " Ginger asked, shielding his eyes from the light.

The light died down and a lithe figure fell to the ground, its long blur hair falling completely down its back and shielding its face.

_"That person...why do they look so familiar?" _Ginger thought to himself as the figure slowly stood to their feet.

"Ugg...I hoped that my body would have gotten use to time travel, I feel just as sick as the first time I tried it..."

"Wait a minute...that annoying hissing only comes from one person." Ace spoke up as the figure brushed their hair out of their face.

"Wha, huh?" The person stood straight and looked at the baffled group who was staring back at him.

"Snake?"

"Ace?...powerpuffs? Kare? w-what are you all doing here?" Snake looked around the group.

"S-Sanford?" Ginger stepped forward.

"Ginger? Ginger is that you?" Ginger ran up to the startled boy and gave him a huge hug, lifting his tiny form a bit.

"Wow Snake, what happened to you, you look all-" Lil Arturo started.

"Yea, I know, it's hard to explain." Snake answered

"You really know this guy?" Momoko asked, still documenting all of this in his journal.

"Of course!" Ginger replied, still holding on to Snake. "How did you escape from your father?"

"His father?" Sanford and Gin stepped up to the group.

"Yes my...I mean...our father." Snake replied before looking between Sanford and the Soundsville group.

"I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do, huh..."

**TBC**

**Alright the next update is done, this chappie is a bit shorter than I wanted, but...whatever. Expect the next update to be a bit later because i'm going on Vacation for a while and won't be back for a week. bye!**


	6. AN

Hello EVERYONE!

I know that it has been forever since I updated any of my stories, but…well I have no excuse for that other than being lazy. Anyways…I have an announcement, as of today I am discontinuing all of my stories and won't be writing any more. I had a bit of a religious break through, God finally smacked me upside the head and said that I have more important things to be doing right now, like continuing on my Christian walk and become a better Christian girl. I think that this might be the first step that I need to take. So all of my stories are now up for adoption, I will still have my account activated SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ANY OF MY STORIES, PLEASE SEND ME A PM! Or email me.

Well, thanks for everything guys, all of you reviews and such, I'll miss you all!

Love,

deidarakupkake


End file.
